


Left Behind

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Left Behind

Left behind, that's what I was. Pretty damn ungrateful too, considering I was the first to befriend her, the first to show her around Forks High. But I suppose that's what happens when pretty boys show up, friends are always left behind for them. I kind of loved him too, and I understood how she felt when he left. She was...she was a ghost. A silhouette of her former, vivacious self. What had happened? I never asked, because I knew, oh how I knew.  
Because when he took her heart with him, she took mine to replace it. And it hurt, it stung so badly when _he_ came back and she jumped into his arms. I had spent my Sunday afternoon forgoing church to sit by my phone, in case she called. She never did, of course, too busy frolicking with her _boyfriend_. My Bella, off with a monster.  
Yes, my Bella. Mi Belle, as the Italians might say. Because I befriended her first, I loved her first, and I-don't tell anybody-kissed her first, in a night with too much alcohol under a bright full moon. And Edward Cullen just stole her away...but no, she isn't a possession. I should rephrase it. He _willingly took_ Bella away from me. Because let's face it, Bella wasn't exactly calling the cops(she wouldn't need to, she'd just have to scream for her father)when he apparently watched her sleep...ugh. And for her I pretended I was fine, that the kiss meant nothing, that she meant nothing.  
But the thing is that she is my everything.  
And today, I've just been sent the wedding invitation.  
 _I'll only ever be left behind, won't I, Isabella?_


End file.
